The invention concerns a measuring device for roll grinders where a vertical column supports an arm that can be swiveled about its longitudinal axis. Such a measuring device is known from the German Patent Document No. 836 574, whereby a column is provided on which a measuring arm is arranged so as to be both swivelable and adjustable in height. For rough determination of the height setting, the column is provided with a dial type graduation or is coordinated with such. A prerequisite here is that the longitudinal axis of the rolls will always be at the same level because only a single measuring arm is available.
There are also measuring devices of the type, for instance according to the German patent publication No. 12 95 199, where the measuring arm is vertically movable on a vertical column. However, such a measuring device does not serve the measuring of roll diameters but of bores in other workpieces.
Additionally, a measuring device is known also from the German Patent Document No. 15 02 411, which includes two measuring arms which are movably supported on a slide carriage of a cross beam. Here, too, a prerequisite is that the position of the longitudinal axes of the rolls is always the same.
The problem underlying the invention is to provide a stable measuring device for arbitrary positions of the longitudinal axes of rolls, which device additionally requires relatively few drive elements.
This problem is solved in a novel way through the features of the present invention. A particularly favorable embodiment is set forth herein.